Calvin and Hobbes Tributes!
by THE Elvenking
Summary: My tributes to the boy and the tiger.
1. Candle in the Wind

Candle in the Wind 1996- A Calvin and Hobbes Tribute  
  
I don't own C/H or "Candle in the Wind"  
  
Goodbye Calvin and Hobbes  
  
May you ever grow in our hearts  
  
Where you had the grace to place that placed yourselves  
  
Where lives were torn apart  
  
You called out to our generation  
  
But we turned far away  
  
Now you're gone, far from us  
  
And we long for those old days  
  
  
  
And it seems to me you lived your life  
  
Like a candle in the wind  
  
Never letting others stop you  
  
Never letting darkness in  
  
And your footsteps will always fall here  
  
In our humble section of the net  
  
Your candle's burned out, but you'll always live  
  
Within our section of ff.net  
  
  
  
The sun slowly rises once again  
  
These empty days without your smile  
  
Will never darken us now  
  
While we guard your memory without denial  
  
And even though we try  
  
The truth brings us to tears  
  
All our words cannot express  
  
The joy you brought us through the years  
  
  
  
And it seems to me you lived your life  
  
Like a candle in the wind  
  
Never letting others stop you  
  
Never letting darkness in  
  
And your footsteps will always fall here  
  
In our humble section of the net  
  
Your candle's burned out, but you'll always live  
  
Within our section of ff.net  
  
  
  
Goodbye Calvin and Hobbes  
  
May you ever grow in our hearts  
  
Where you had the grace to place that placed yourselves  
  
Where lives were torn apart  
  
Goodbye Calvin and Hobbes  
  
From teenagers lost without your soul  
  
Who'll miss what gift you gave us  
  
More than you'll ever know  
  
  
  
And it seems to me you lived your life  
  
Like a candle in the wind  
  
Never letting others stop you  
  
Never letting darkness in  
  
And your footsteps will always fall here  
  
In our humble section of the net  
  
Your candle's burned out, but you'll always live  
  
  
  
Within our section of ff.net 


	2. American Pie

A Tribute to Calvin and Hobbes  
  
I don't own C/H  
  
  
  
A long, long time ago  
  
I can still remember how that comic used to make me smile  
  
And I knew if I had my creed  
  
That I could make those people read  
  
And maybe they'd be happy for a while.  
  
  
  
But January makes me shiver  
  
With every paper I deliver  
  
Bad news in the cartoons  
  
I couldn't take one more balloon  
  
  
  
I can't remember if I was sick  
  
When I read about his lost comic  
  
But something touched me deep inside  
  
The day Calvin and Hobbes died  
  
  
  
So..  
  
  
  
{Refrain}  
  
  
  
Bye, bye, to all of you guys  
  
Watch this young man remember and see how he cries  
  
And how hard he tries  
  
To leave you people alive  
  
By writing fanfics, or at least I try  
  
This'll be a day that I try  
  
  
  
Did you read Homicidal Psycho Jungle Cat  
  
And do you remember your escapades in that  
  
If the comics tells you so  
  
Do you believe in rock 'n roll  
  
Can music save your tortured soul  
  
And can you teach me how to see you glow  
  
  
  
Well, I know that you're out there somewhere  
  
'Cause I saw you dancin' without care  
  
You both kicked off your shoes  
  
Man, I dig those rhythms, but I sang the blues  
  
  
  
I was a lonely 8-year-old  
  
With your cartoons as the only trend  
  
But I knew it was the end  
  
The day that Calvin and Hobbes died  
  
  
  
I started singin'  
  
  
  
{Refrain}  
  
  
  
Bye, bye, to all of you guys  
  
Watch this young man remember and see how he cries  
  
And how hard he tries  
  
To leave you people alive  
  
By writing fanfics, or at least I try  
  
This'll be a day that I try  
  
  
  
Now for five years we've been on our own  
  
And I now utter out a loud groan  
  
But that's not how it used to be  
  
When the kid and tiger me laugh  
  
As they took a wagon down a narrow path  
  
And a voice that told me of your math  
  
  
  
Oh, and while I refused to read  
  
Due to my own personal greed  
  
Then, Watterson stopped you guys  
  
And tears filled my eyes  
  
And though I should sigh and sigh  
  
Even if I do cry  
  
Now, you are close to my heart, oh, why  
  
Did Calvin and Hobbes die  
  
  
  
We were singing  
  
  
  
{Refrain}  
  
  
  
Bye, bye, to all of you guys  
  
Watch this young man remember and see how he cries  
  
And how hard he tries  
  
To leave you people alive  
  
By writing fanfics, or at least I try  
  
This'll be a day that I try  
  
  
  
Spaceman Spiff sure knew the diff  
  
Stupendous Man, though sand may sift  
  
He's still in the sky  
  
And Tracer Bullet's trouble stays  
  
In his office all these days  
  
Oh, somebody, bring back this craze  
  
  
  
Well, here comes the author Link101  
  
And, boy, have I had some fun  
  
Reading his fics, every one  
  
Oh, but we never got the chance  
  
To imitate Hobbes in his prance  
  
And, oh, here comes Sirk  
  
Nobody dare calls him a jerk  
  
Even after Calvin and Hobbes died  
  
  
  
We started singing  
  
  
  
{Refrain}  
  
  
  
Bye, bye, to all of you guys  
  
Watch this young man remember and see how he cries  
  
And how hard he tries  
  
To leave you people alive  
  
By writing fanfics, or at least I try  
  
This'll be a day that I try  
  
  
  
Oh, and there we were all in one place  
  
A group of teenagers, here by grace  
  
And here come Cool Girl 89  
  
Her writing's oh, so fine  
  
And Elvenking, that name is mine  
  
And Banisher's fic is like one of mine  
  
  
  
And who can forget Marisa at all  
  
She's always here for our roll-call  
  
And now here's FreakyDiablo  
  
Who's got the attitude that says "so?"  
  
And of course there's good old Mordred LeFay  
  
Who, at her boyfriend's idea said, "Hey  
  
This could be a good idea today"  
  
But I'll never forget that day  
  
  
  
When I was singing  
  
  
  
{Refrain}  
  
  
  
Bye, bye, to all of you guys  
  
Watch this young man remember and see how he cries  
  
And how hard he tries  
  
To leave you people alive  
  
By writing fanfics, or at least I try  
  
This'll be a day that I try  
  
  
  
And there was SilverMoth out in the pews  
  
Who didn't get enough reviews  
  
And in came Bri. H the basher  
  
Who wanted to take Susie and mash her  
  
And now enter Barakao1  
  
Who said that this section sure was fun  
  
  
  
And unto us LadyLioness screamed  
  
"Hey, what does all this mean?  
  
Is it the reviews or is it to say  
  
That Calvin and Hobbes lives today?"  
  
And Corrupt200 wrote a fic  
  
That would have made a strange pic  
  
With Rosalyn the Nazi  
  
And very far from Fonzy  
  
And now they join me in crying  
  
And saving Calvin and Hobbes from dying  
  
But my thoughts, to me, will never fade  
  
When I sing.  
  
  
  
{Refrain}  
  
  
  
Bye, bye, to all of you guys  
  
Watch this young man remember and see how he cries  
  
And how hard he tries  
  
To leave you people alive  
  
By writing fanfics, or at least I try  
  
This'll be a day that I try  
  
  
  
They were singing  
  
Bye, bye, to all of you guys  
  
Watch this young man remember and see how he cries  
  
And how hard he tries  
  
To leave you people alive  
  
By writing fanfics, or at least I try  
  
This'll be a day that I try  
  
  
  
***Author's Note***  
  
  
  
I now add myself to the sad list of authors who was alive when C/H ran, but never really appreciated it. Now, like so many others, I post my tribute. May C/H live in our minds and that of our descendants forever. 


	3. The Pina Colada Song

If you Like Calvin and Hobbes. (The Calvin Song)  
  
I don't own C/H  
  
  
  
I was tired of my comics - Calvin was there too long  
  
Like a worn-out game of that old game Pong  
  
So before I lay there sleeping, I read the paper in bed  
  
And in the comics, Calvin was gone and I read  
  
  
  
"If you like Calvin and Hobbes, and getting caught in their world  
  
If you're not into soap-opera strips, if you see Hobbes by the fire curled  
  
If you'd like reading comics at midnight in the dunes on the Cape  
  
Then they were the comic that you'd looked for - we've just seen them escape"  
  
  
  
I didn't think about my life - I know that sounds kind of mean  
  
But I saw Calvin in the wild fields of green  
  
So I went into the fields, I thought I'd been had  
  
And though I'm nobody's poet, I saw it wasn't half bad  
  
  
  
"Yes I like Calvin and Hobbes, and though I didn't know  
  
I'm not much into Apartment 3-G, but I like the snow  
  
I've got to meet you right now, to see the tiger and his friend-  
  
I never knew how good I had it- but it's now past the end "  
  
  
  
So I waited with high hopes and Calvin walked in the place  
  
I knew his smile in an instant, I knew the curve of his face  
  
It was my own good friend, and he said, "Good to see you."  
  
Then we laughed for a moment, and I said, "I never knew."  
  
That you really were here, waiting to find me  
  
That you knew I would come here as you did flee  
  
That you'd forgive me. For my mistake.  
  
You're the good friend I've looked for - better then an escape  
  
  
  
"If you like Calvin and Hobbes, and getting caught in their world... 


	4. Brown Eyed Girl

My Old, Imagined World  
  
A Tribute to Calvin and Hobbes  
  
By Elvenking  
  
Based on Van Morrison's "Brown Eyed Girl"  
  
Hey where did we look  
  
Days when the rains came  
  
Pulled out my comic books  
  
Reading about Calvinball games  
  
Laughin' and a runnin'  
  
Skippin' and a jumpin'  
  
In the misty mornin' fog  
  
Ah with our hearts a thumpin'  
  
Was you my old, imagined world  
  
You my old, imagined world  
  
Now what ever happened  
  
Tuesday is oh so slow  
  
Goin' down with Tracer with a  
  
Gun shooting high and low  
  
Standin' in a sunlit lane  
  
Hidin' in a backward alley  
  
Dodgin' and a runnin'  
  
In all the space that we could see  
  
It was you my old, imagined world  
  
You my old, imagined world  
  
Do you remember when  
  
We used to sing  
  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la ti da  
  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la ti da  
  
So hard to find my way  
  
Now that I'm on my own  
  
Thought about it just the other day  
  
My, where'd the times all gone  
  
Can't remember back then Lord  
  
Sometimes I'm overcome thinkin' 'bout  
  
Living in the days of the past  
  
Uh with Spaceman Spiff, and  
  
With you my old, imagined world  
  
You my old, imagined world  
  
Do you remember when  
  
We used to sing  
  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la ti da  
  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la ti da Yeah  
  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la ti da Oh oh oh oh  
  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la ti da  
  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la ti da  
  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la ti da Oh oh oh oh  
  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la ti da 


End file.
